Por baixo dos cobertores!
by Kahhh
Summary: SAGA GRAND LINE - Uma tempestade. Um frio insuportável. Um casal dividindo o mesmo cobertor. PRESENTE PARA AKEMIHIME


**SINOPSE: **Uma tempestade. Um frio insuportável. Um casal dividindo o mesmo cobertor.

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A:** Ultimamente estou me aventurando em escrever fanfics com casais diferentes, principalmente sobre Zoro e Robin, que me conquistaram no decorrer do anime.  
Claro, que minha maior expectativa em escrever essa oneshot é presentear minha parceira e amiga Akemihime, que ama esse casal de paixão e que faz aniversário dia 12 de junho, mas resolvi adiantar o presente rsrs. Espero que goste flor, escrevi com muito carinho para você!  
Se estiver ruim, peço desculpas, é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles, e devo dizer que é SUPER difícil escrever algo sobre One Piece, bati muito a cabeça pra conseguir, pegam um leve comigo plisss.  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**POR BAIXO DOS COBERTORES!**

* * *

Já era noite. Going Merry navegava calmamente pelas águas da Grande Linha – ou Rota, como preferirem.

Luffy, sentado na proa do navio, ria e se divertia junto de Usopp e Chopper, que faziam brincadeiras em relação ao pernil gigantesco que o chapéu de palha tinha em mãos. Usopp aproveitava a oportunidade para contar uma de suas histórias, deixando Chopper de olhos arregalados, impressionado com as aventuras do rapaz sonhador. Zoro permanecia encostado num canto do navio, e seu sono era tão profundo que ele não se importava com a algazarra que alguns tripulantes faziam. Sanji estava na cozinha preparando um de seus glamorosos drinks para Nami, que permanecia no topo do mastro do navio. Como navegadora, tinha a função de observar a rota que seguiam, é claro, precisava estar atenta a qualquer risco em meio ao oceano, afinal, navegavam pela Grande Linha, tudo poderia acontecer.

Robin, após tomar um relaxante banho para se refrescar por causa do calor que fazia no local, resolveu descer até o centro do navio, segurando em mãos um de seus livros. Aproximou-se de uma cadeira e se sentou, pondo-se a ler, no entanto ela se distraia fácil com as risadas estridentes de Luffy. Aquela expressão feliz fez com que um sorriso surgisse de seus lábios, era uma tripulação divertida, de fato.

De repente, um vento gélido passou pelos cabelos escuros, arrepiando a pele. Ela estranhou essa mudança de clima repentino, afinal a pouco estava um calor escaldante. Robin já deveria ter se acostumado com as mudanças climáticas tensas daquele lugar, mas pelo visto não conseguiu tal dádiva.

- Hey! – Ao topo do mastro, o grito de Nami ecoou, chamando a atenção de todos e acordando até Zoro que se espreguiçava estalando os ossos da coluna – Temos um problema.

Robin olhou para cima onde Nami estava. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se na lua que, aos poucos, desaparecia diante de uma nuvem negra que se aproximava sorrateira. Levantou-se e olhou para frente, uma tempestade se aproximava perigosamente acompanhada de raios e trovões. O sopro do vento passou gradativamente pelo navio espantando todos os tripulantes, o frio era tão insuportável que tiveram que correr para a cabine do navio.

- O que foi aquilo agora a pouco? – Usopp perguntou vendo a chuva forte através da janela.

- Eu não sei Usopp! – Nami respondeu agarrando-se em um móvel quando o navio começou a balançar por causa das ondas agitadas.

Usopp e Nami se preocuparam de imediato assim que a situação ficou precária, o mar estava tão agitado que o navio aparentava estar tombando. Já enfrentaram tempestades fortes no meio do oceano, mas nada parecido com aquele temporal.

Nami agarrou-se em Sanji, com medo dos raios que clareavam a cabine pela janela e dos estalos dos trovões, tirando suspiros de emoção do loiro pervertido. Chopper escondeu-se debaixo da mesa, assustado com a fúria do vento, tirando risos de Luffy que se divertia com todo aquele alvoroço deixando Nami irritada. Zoro e Robin mantiveram-se quietos perante aquela confusão, ignorando os gritos, choros e risos que vinham de seus companheiros.

A tempestade por fim cessou, acalmando os tripulantes.

- Ué, já acabou.

Nami não se conteve e deu um soco em Luffy após vê-lo de pé em cima da mesa, numa posição como se estivesse surfando.

- A gente aqui morrendo de medo e você se divertindo! Idiota!

Robin mais uma vez segurou o riso, ela nunca fora de se expressar para os companheiros, mas tinha que admitir que aquela cena foi um tanto engraçada, principalmente ver Nami puxar a orelha de Luffy, que mantinha um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

O clima novamente estava mudando após a tempestade ter passado, o frio parecia ter aumentado, o bando começou a tremer e a ranger os dentes.

- Esse lugar é muito esquisito.

A voz de Luffy chamou a atenção de Robin que, ao olhar pela janela da cabine, notou pequenos flocos cair.

- Está nevando – Robin falou convicta.

- Esse-se lu-lugar é muito-to assusta-tador – Usopp mal conseguia expressar suas palavras devido ao frio.

- Nós só temos três cobertores e somos sete, e agora? - Nami falou retirando os cobertores de dentro de um baú – Eles não aparentam aquecer bem.

- Deixa eu ver – Luffy tomou um dos cobertores das mãos de Nami enrolando-o no corpo – Ahhh, que quentinho.

- Egoísta! – Nami tomou o cobertor de Luffy – Isso que dá ficar gastando só com comida! Bem que podíamos ter comprado itens de inverno, como roupas, luvas, toucas e mais cobertores – Nami balbuciou enfurecida, encarando Luffy, que apenas mantinha aquela cara confusa.

- O jeito é compartilhar os cobertores – Chopper sugeriu - E se estiver muito frio podemos nos aquecer com o calor do corpo um do outro.

- Nami-san, compartilha seu cobertor comigo? – Sanji perguntou todo empolgado. A navegadora apenas suspirou e entregou um cobertor para Chopper e o outro para Robin

- Resolvam vocês agora – Nami sentou-se junto com Sanji – Se tentar algo, te quebro os dentes – Nami ameaçou Sanji.

- Nami-san fica mais linda séria – Sanji se enrolou rapidamente no cobertor junto com Nami, enquanto ouvia Usopp, Chopper e Luffy discutirem sobre quem ficaria com o cobertor.

Robin afastou-se dos três e caminhou até Zoro, sentando-se ao seu lado e oferecendo-lhe o cobertor. Os três atrapalhados, ao notar que Robin compartilhara o cobertor com Zoro, se entreolharam com desgosto, pois Sanji e Zoro estavam aquecidos cada um com uma mulher, então restou uma única alternativa: os três iriam ter que compartilhar o mesmo cobertor.

A cabine estava sendo iluminada apenas por algumas velas, pois as lâmpadas foram afetadas por causa do temporal. Com o passar das horas, o frio ficava mais denso. Nami e Sanji já estavam abraçados para amenizar o frio, enquanto o restante permanecia em silêncio, mas por pouco tempo.

- Estou com fome – Luffy se pronunciou ouvindo seu estômago roncar – Sanji, faz alguma coisa pra eu comer.

- Só pra tua cara que eu vou sair desse lugar quentinho – O cozinheiro falou intrigado.

- Luffy, dá pra parar de se mexer, desse jeito a gente nunca vai se aquecer – Usopp resmungou assim que Luffy puxou o cobertor deixando-o descoberto. Chopper dormia calmamente no meio dos dois.

- Mas estou com fome.

- Você acabou de comer aquele pernil gigante e ainda tem fome, que tipo de ser humano é você? – Nami disse perdendo a paciência – Todo mundo está com frio e ninguém quer se levantar, então fica quieto!

Robin ria da discussão, Nami e Luffy eram mesmo divertidos quando implicavam um com o outro. Então sentiu algo pesado tocá-la e, ao virar o pescoço, deparou-se com Zoro dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nos seus ombros. Ela apenas sorriu e ficou olhando para a face dele, admirando seus traços e cabelo. Zoro era realmente belo.

Notou que o cobertor não estava aquecendo os dois, pois Zoro tremia ao seu lado. Mas o que fazer com um espadachim que permanece dormindo? Ela simplesmente passou os braços para trás apoiando-os nas costas de Zoro e o abraçou, sentindo-se confortável com o calor que o corpo dele emanava.

Olhou para o resto do bando assim que percebeu o silêncio e constatou todos estavam dormindo. Luffy e Usopp abraçavam Chopper para se aquecerem, e Namy permanecia do mesmo jeito com Sanji. Robin sentiu-se feliz por estar fazendo parte desse grupo, que nos momentos mais difíceis conseguiam encontrar soluções para os problemas contando um com a ajuda do outro. Essa harmonia que emanava deles deixava seu espirito alegre, pois quando estava com Crocodile, nunca pôde sentir esse afeto e carinho que havia entre eles.

Robin arregalou os olhos assim que uma mão segurou seus cabelos puxando sua cabeça para baixo, ficando frente a frente com a face de Zoro adormecida, ele deve ter feito esse movimento assim que resolveu se mexer, mas o rosto dos dois estava tão perto que a respiração quente dele tocava a pele dela.

Robin sentiu o coração acelerar e uma vontade absurda que beijá-lo tomou conta de si. Aquele momento era único e uma oportunidade como essa com certeza não teria mais. Puxou o cobertor cobrindo suas cabeças e se aproximou, encostando de leve seus lábios nos dele, sem se importar se alguém do bando visse o que ela estava fazendo, mas sem conseguir se conter diante de um homem totalmente vulnerável e bonito deitado em seus braços. Pôs a mão nas bochechas quentes do espadachim e pressionou mais os lábios. Então percebeu que Zoro permitiu que ela explorasse cada canto de sua boca ao entreabri-la.

Afastou-se quebrando o beijo assim que o ar começou a faltar aos pulmões. Ficou olhando para ele antes de encostar a cabeça contra o peito musculoso de Zoro, ouvindo seu coração bater suavemente como uma simples e singela canção. Deixou-se ouvir aquele som até que o sono surgiu, fazendo-a dormir nos braços do espadachim.

No dia seguinte, todos os tripulantes já haviam acordado menos o casal que ainda dormia abraçado. Luffy, na intenção de ir até eles para acordá-los, foi impedido por Nami, que segurou em seu braço.

- Deixa eles – Falou com um sorriso, puxando o amigo para que saísse da cabine junto com ela.

Antes de sair, Nami deu uma última olhada para Robin que mantinha os olhos abertos, nitidamente satisfeita. Nami sorriu quando viu o gesto que Robin fizera: colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios fazendo um "psiu" bem discreto para que não acordasse Zoro. A navegadora apenas meneou a cabeça dando um sinal de que entendera sua atitude e saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"_Espero que se assumam logo"_ Pensou Nami torcendo pelos dois, sem nem pensar em contar para Robin que a viu beijando Zoro na penumbra da noite por baixo do cobertor. Estava ansiosa para ver a cara de Zoro assim que ele acordasse. Com certeza não aproveitara nada, já que estava em um sono profundo, mas Robin soube aproveitar, e muito bem. Será que ela iria presenciar mais cenas deles aos beijos? Sorriu feliz com essa hipótese.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PARCEIRA! Que Deus te ilumine sempre e que te dê bons sonhos com o Zoro rsrs.  
Agora que tal uma review, não custa nada né.  
Kissuss!


End file.
